The prom of Naru and the gang
by Thatcrazyaoifan
Summary: Naru is going to prom with the gang, Ino is suprised and Shikamaru is scared for his life by ino's crazy driving, How will their prom night end? Warning large fashionable dog in your future if you proceed!
1. The prom

**chapter art will be up in a few days**

alright naruto is a girl this time and will be refered to strictly as Naru. Requested by Shiranai Atsune. The lovely chapter art was drawn by my editor and is what Naru looks like in my head, my editor is absolutely amazing and almost went crazy with this so please enjoy this work of art

* * *

Sasuke looks at long golden hair thats fanned out over a pile of blankets, he knows without moving the blankets that Naru is sleeping. The mass under the blankets rolls over and the blanket shifts. Sasuke smiles as the sleeping face is reviled. Naru's eyes are closed and she's smiling in her sleep. Her crystal blue eyes slowly open and close as Naru wakes up, her long slender arms move above her head and streach out, exposing more of whats under the blankets. Soft flesh slowly inches up out of the blankets as Naru keeps streaching her arms above her head. The instant those beautiful blue eyes open and look around for Sasuke he is gone in an instant without a trace. Naru slowly sits up and the blanket falls from her chest and she smiles sleepily. Naru yawns and puts her bare feet on the wooden floor and looks at her feet for a moment and grins at her masterpiece of toenail art. Each toenail acts as a small peice to a bigger picture of sorts, some nails are riddled with death and others destruction, however the remaining nails are engulfed by life and love. The nails that sho love are covered in many faces of friends. Naru smiles at the one nail that shows death and destruction, its of a man and and woman protecting a newborn girl. Naru then looks to the ceiling a single tear slowly sliding down her scared face, as she prays to her dead parents. After a minute she brings a tanned hand up to her face and wipes away the tear.

Outside the window Sasuke is watching Naru as she goes about her morning routine. He sees her stand up wearing nothing but bright orange underwear, though he can't get a good view because her long blonde hair gets in the way of his view, as she heads to her small kitchen and turns the coffee machine on, then she sluggishly moves to the bathroom.

"She really should put her blinds down, there are literally perverts everywhere." Sasuke mutters under his breath, a tad upset he can't get a good view from outside the window.

Naru grabs for something and she freezes midreach, and glances to the coffee machine and forms a hand sign and disapears seconds before it explodes. Sasuke mutters and puts his hands up half heartedly as the cold edge of a kunai is held against his throat. "What the hell was that for you fucking ass?" Naru says from behind Sasuke, the kunai in her hand held tightly.

"You know Naru, before you start asking questions I'll have to answer soon, do tell me what size they are, or perhaps why you are holding your bare chest to my back." Sasuke says with a rare grin as Naru freaks and realizees shes only wearing her underwear. "Fucking shit, Sasuke I swear if you dont get that grin off your face." Naru says.

A slight breeze blows through and Naru's hair is picked up and is moving slightly reviling some of her tanned back and bright orange underwear. "Fine the grin is gone baby doll, now how about you let me go." He says. Naru refuses to let him go, seeing as she is using him as cover now.

Sasuke keeps his hands in the air where Naru can see them. "The reason I did that was , so you would instantly track where the chakra came from, which was mine and you didn't have time to get dressed so my end game was, your bare chest pressed to my back and you now have to rely upon me to be your sheild. Because if I move you will be exposed." Sasuke grins as the kunai is pressed a little bit harder against his throat. "It's called a master plan Naru." He says.

The world fades to black.

* * *

He slips in through her open window and closes it when he is in her room. Her long blonde hair is in a braid. She is asleep on her back, while she hugs a body pillow with a ramen pattern covering it. He smiles at the sight. "Mmm...Sasuke...you...ass..." She mumbles in her sleep. He drops his sweater on her desk and removes his shoes.

Cold fingers, a warm breath on her neck, cold fingers wander over her body slowly making her move slightly. Soft lips touch her neck lightly and she moves slightly, uncontiously moving into the touch, a soft moan escapes from her light pink lips. The cold fingers move to her hips and slowly slide up her sides, she shivers slightly as the hands then wander to her stomach with the beautiful tatto. The lips leave a trail of kisses from her neck to her left shoulder, down her arm then to the middle of her tattoo. The lips disapear and the fingers remove themselves from her body. She moves her arms and her head slightly, right next to her hips the bed dips down on each side and a little bit of weight is put on her hips. A hand is placed next to the left side of her head and the other hand is placed on her right shoulder. She leans into the touch. Her soft lips so very kissable, not able to stop himself he leans down slowly and kisses her carefully.

It is at this moment that her eyes flutter open and stare into his. He knows he's been caught and he simpy deepens the kiss not bothering to be careful anymore. Moments later he pulls up and watches her face, it has turned a lovely shade of pink and her eyes are shining brightly.

"Hmm. How did you get in Sasuke?" Naru asks and Sasuke shrugs. "Through the window." He says as if it was perfectly normal for him to slip into her room through the window, in the middle of the night.

"You are such pervert to slip in my window and play with my body while I'm asleep, wouldn't you like it better if I was awake? Or would have rather taken care of your issue yourself?" She says with a smile on her sleepy face. "In all honesty, it would be perfect if you would help but you had been saying my name in your sleep when I slipped through your window, and the way you were saying my name, was too sexy to resist you. So I decided that I would play with your sleeping body, until you opened those beautiful blue eyes." He says while moving his hips and proving his point.

-Ahh dying of laughter at my cheesy play on words there.-

Naru grins and her eyes have a playful haze about them despite the fact she just woke up.

* * *

Long perfectly curled ringlets of golden hair arranged elegantly with a flower hair clip, flowing across the back of a lavender ballgown. Crystal blue eyes, perfectly tanned skin, she was perfection. Sasuke looked like a perfect gentleman, wearing a simple tux with a lavander tie to match Naru's dress. Naru was most definitely not a high heels kind of girl, so as one might imagine under that dress where nobody could see, she was wearing sneakers.

"Ahhh Naru! My baby girl you are simply stunning!" Her mother squeels and snaps more than twenty pictures of Naru and Sasuke. "Kushina, let them go you have been at this for ten minutes now." Minato says and takes the camera away from his wife.

"Have fun and Sasuke you better have my daughter home by midnight or you will have hell to pay young man." Minato says and hugs Naru and then sends them on their way, before Kushina can keep them from leaving again.

Sasuke holds open the car door for Naru how smiles and gets in. Sasuke gets in the drivers seat and they head off for prom.

Upon arriving at the school they meet up with Sakura and Lee. Sakura is wearing a beautiful light green dress that compliments her pink hair perfectly upon her face from her right eyebrow to the middle of her cheek, is a light green vine with glittery pink flowers branching off of it, and Lee a suit with a matching tie.

"Naru! Sasuke! You both look nice, especially you Naru you look like you just stepped out a fairytale! Oh my god!" Sakura says and rushes over to hug Naru. Naru smiles and Sasuke walks over and stands by Lee as they wait for Hinata and Kiba.

Minutes later a truck pulls up and out steps shy Hinata in a cotton candy pink dress that ends just above her knees, the dress allows for her gorgeous legs to be shown and her beautiful heels that match perfectly. Then Kiba hops out of the truck folowed by his beloved dog Akamaru. Kiba for once has perfectly brushed hair, and Akamaru is wearing a dog tux with a tie that matches Hinata's dress, while Kiba is in his tux but no tie.

"Kiba, did you really put your tie on Akamaru?" Sasuke asks a tad confused as to why the dog was wearing it, and why dog boy wasn't wearing it.

Kiba looks slightly offended. "Pshh puh, because it clearly suits his all natural fur coat better that it would ever suit me." He says dramaticly, his offended look fading ito a cheeky grin.

"Hina-chan, you look so beautiful, your sleeveless pink dress, you'r hair. Gah you are just to beautiful!" Naru exclames and hinata blushes slightly.

"N-not as beautiful as you Naru, you must have stepped out of a fairytale!" Hinata says.

Sasuke sighs. "Girls you are all lovely Naru is stunningly beautiful, and it's freezing out here." He says and lee grinns and bounces in place.

"Come let us not waist pur youth out here in the cold air, let us enjoy our youth inside dancing till we drop!" Lee exclames and everyone heads to the gym and are almost there when, headlights suddenly appears beside the group rapidly approaching, and the vehicle suddenly stops. Sakura notices and nearly screams as she thinks it wont stop in time.

Thankfully it does stop inches away from her and it gets turned off. Ino steps out of the car. Her blond hair in a bun, and her dress matches that of Ci _nderella._

"Sorry cotton candy head, didn't mean to scare you." Ino says with a week grin, as a panicked Shikamaru gets out of the passenger side. His hair down for a change as his brown hair just barely touches his shoulders. Shikamaru is in a light blue tux that matches ino's dress, with a black tie.

"No way in hell am I going to let you drive again." He says to Ino.

"So you decided to enjoy you'r youth and join us, and not skip out on prom ehh, well let it begin!" Lee says welcoming Ino and Shikamaru into the group.

~3 hours later.~

Lee is still pumped and dancing as he has been from the start, Sakura is sipping on some punch. Hinata is dancing with Akamaru, who is standing on his hind legs. Kiba is sitting in a chair with a cookie in his hand. Shikamaru and Ino have disappeared into the hall, and Naru and Sasuke have left a little early.

"Shika, are you positive that our teachers have slipped away to be together?" Ino says following shikamaru down the hall when they hear a thud sound from a classroom. "I'm positive that Hatake, and umino senseii have slipped away to get alone time." He says and nudges a classroom door open slightly.

"Oh my god shika, what if we see something of our teachers?! I wouldn't be able to see them again without that image in my head." Ino says quietly and Shikamaru shrugs. "Well we will have to find out now won't we?" He says as the door slides open the rest of the way.

It's dark in the classroom. What can be seen though is Iruka's dark form and Kakashi's dark form, both are very close to eachother. Ino holds her breath as she and shikamaru watch as their teachers haven't noticed that the door has opened.

Kakashi's form lets Iruka's go and steps back and pulls something out of his pocket. Iruka laughs a little and that's when Shikamaru turns on the light.

"Oh, Shikamaru ino dont say we did this ok." Iruka says with a slight smile as the object that Kakashi pulled out of hos pocket is reviled in the light.

"Um are you duck taping everything to the celing?" Ino asks with true curiosity. Kakashi nods. "Well yes and don't tell Umino that he's the first to be taped up there." Kakashi says and quickly wraps duck tape around Iruka and procedes to lift him up in the air. "Now if I were you I wouldn't struggle too much." Kakashi says and carefully holds Iruka against the celing and tapes his midsction to it. Kakashi slowly works his way to Iruka's feet, making sure to use plenty of duck tape so he won't fall to the floor.

"Now that that's taken care of, neither of you were in this room tonight." Kakashi says with a blank face. Shikamaru and Ino nod and head back to th gym.

When they arrive back in the gym its 11:30 at night and Sakura has the group assembled, so the two join them. "Alright everyone you know the plan, we all get in Kiba's truck and head to Naru's house!" Sakura says and the group cheers and they all rush to the truck and pile in. Some of the group riding in the back as there isn't enough room inside of the truck, and Akamaru takes up two seats.

Once the group arrives art Naru's, the group greats Minato and Kushina with smiles and squeels of joy. As they set the lights up and Kiba links them with his phone.

An exact replica of the bat mobile pulls up and out steps Itachi. "Alright Sasuke texted and said they just left the restaurant, Kiba hide your truck, make sure everything is perfect they will be her any minute." He says his long black hair in a messy bun, and in black skinny jeans, and a black shirt with red clouds, he goes over to Minato and Kushina and talks with them. Everyone hides as the time slowly ticks from 11:59 to 12:00. The car finally pulls into the driveway at the stroke of midnight. Sasuke steps out of the car and goes around to open Naru's door for her.

Sasuke grabs her hand and leads her to the middle of the front yard. Naru looks at him slightly confused. Right on cue, two spotlights turn on and hit Sasuke and Naru. "Sasuke, what's going on?" Naru asks. Everyone steps out of hiding and Sasuke pulls something out of his pocket.

Naru puts her hands to her face in shock.

Everyone gets a huge grin.

"Naru, you'r father has already approved of me asking, and your mother couldn't be any happier, I love you Naru, and I would love to spend my days with you from this point on." Sasuke says and then pauses a moment. He kneels on the ground and opens a tiny box and inside is a ring. "Naru, will you marry me?" Sasuke asks. Naru nods and Sasuke gets up and puts the ring on her ring finger, then kisses her as Kiba starts playing a song.

At 12:30 the group has gone to their own homes, and Sasuke has an arm around Naru's waist as they sit on the front porch. The door opens behind them and Itachi steps onto the porch. "Naru you will be part of the family soon and you have yet to receive my blessing upon this engagement." He says folding his arms. Naru stands up with a slightly upset look. Itachi's game face cracks. "Alright, alright I give, come here Naru you are already part of the family." He says with a smile, as Naru gives him a hug.

* * *

And that my dear readers, is what happens when naru dresses like a princess and thankyou to my lovely editor who put up with reading this a handful of times to make sure that this is flawless as well as drawing the beautiful picture of naru in her prom dress for the chapter. And now dear reader I must depart but know that i had much fun in coming up with the plot for this story and we will never know if iruka gets down from the celing.


	2. Surprise project nojutsu!

Naru smiles at the canvas in front of her, it's a sketch of a scene from a dream she had a long time ago. It's divided into many parts, some show vibrant life, while others show great destruction, sadness and death. The parts of the canvas whens looked at as a whole tell a story of how life goes on. Naru dips he small paint brush in some paint and begins to paint over her sketch, bringing the image from a dream nearly forgotten to life.

-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-

She steps back hours later, her hands marked with many different colors of paint, as she looks at her work. Arms slide around her waist and a kiss is placed at the back of her neck.

"Looks beautiful so far, but you two need some food and and you need to sit down as well." Sasuke says before kissing Naru's neck again. He slides a hand over her stomach and smiles as he feels a kick from within her stomach. "The baby agrees with me." He says leading his precious wife down a hall.

Naru smiles at Sasuke's actions. She never thought that he would be the fatherly type. She thought he would be a tad more nervous about it but so far hes more excited than she is about the baby.

Sasuke brings Naru a cup of sweet ice tea, and a peanut butter sandwich.

"Thanks sasu, baby agrees." Naru says with a smile and Sasuke's face lights up a little more. Naru chuckles and Sasuke sits down next to Naru on the couch. They had yet to decide on a name for their little child so they were calling her/him baby for now.

There is a knock on the door.

"You have company!" A few voices say in unison on the other side of the door. Sasuke gets up and opens the door, revealing Kushina, Minato, Itachi and Menma.

"Naru we have both sides of the family over." Sasuke says while letting the family and the _wana be batman_ in. Naru gtes up and puts her empty plate on the counter and greets the guests.

"Hi mom." Naru says as Kushina hugs her daughter.

"Theres my little girl." Minato says with a smile and menma rolls his blue eyes. Naru hugs her dad and ruffles Menma's dark hair.

"So sis did you give into curiousity and find out if its a boy or a girl?" Menma asks eagerly. Naru smiles.

"Menma we will find out any day now, patience little brother." Naru says happy that her younger brother is able to visit.

sasuke watches narus face and realized something is happening. "Naru is everything ok?" He asks concerned.

naru looks a little startles and she looks over to Sasuke. "Sweetie get the keys to to car it's time to go." She says calmly and heads for the door.

Sasukes eyes widen and he grabs the keys.

"We'll follow you to the hospital." Itachi says and they all follow Naru out of the house.

* * *

roughly 2 and a half hours later Sasuke is hoding a baby girl with short black hair. Her eyes closed and her arms pulled up to her chest. Sasuke can hardly contain his happiness, he was finally a father.

"what should we name her Naru?" Sasuke asks and waits for his wife to answer.

"hm I was thinking something along the lines of Cynthia." Naru says and Sasuke looks at the little girl in his arms.

"Cynthia Uchiha it is." Sasuke says and kisses her forehead.

* * *

"Daddy!" A little girl squeels as Sasuke walks through the door.

"Cynthia go get daddy." Naru says encouraging the little girl.

The little girl in a bright blue shirt and a pink tutu shoulder length black hair, runs for her dad and is scooped up off the ground.

"Hows my precious little princess today?"Sasuke asks and the little girl giggles.

"Daddy I helped mommy make cake!" She says proud to have helped her mom.

Naru chuckes. "That's right Cynthia, you helped make your cake. Do you remeber how old you are today?" She asks and the little girl in Sasuke's arms nods enthusiastically.

"Daddy I'm 3 today!"she says and Sasuke smiles. Life was perfect for him he had his lovely wife and his precious daughter what more could he want?

* * *

Uhhh side project nojutsu? Anyway hope you enjoyed this surprise chapter it was a spur of the moment thought of "oh I wonder what happens a few years after Sasuke proposes to Naru?" That fuled this lots of time skips sorry about that but it's good enough for me. Laters have a good day


End file.
